


FBAWTFT: Oddity

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Albus is like 40something and Newt is a smol bean, Coming Out, Cute, FBAWTFT, Fluff, Gay, Newt/Albus is you squint real damn hard, assurance, but not rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Simply normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Newt is my small LGBT+ child, as is Dumbledore. xoxo

Newt Scamander was most likely the definition of abnormality. Not to mention he was considered annoying to most, and odd to all. However, in light of this, he never quite let it falter his education at Hogwarts. He ignored rude stares, knowing that Herbology class would be soon and he could sneak away a bit of healthy food for whatever creatures he was taking care of during the week.  
This week, in particular, was not one he was becoming fond of.  
He had made his way to Transfiguration, a class he didn't mind too much. Then again, as a Hufflepuff, he didn't mind most classes. And Professor Dumbledore was kind, a trait he was glad he could see.  
Throughout class, Newt couldn't quite concentrate on most things. He turned a cup into a mouse, then back into a cup. Had he not been thinking about the snicker of other students behind him, he would have done it better.  
“Oi!” one yelled, throwing a piece of paper at the back of his head. Newt flinched and leaned to pick it up.  
On the page was a picture of him, looking around. In an instant, the picture moved to rip out his heart and make him cry. It repeated multiple times, and Newt had to physically fight the urge to cry. This was not what he was, not the embodiment of what humanity should be. Yet it was clear he was dealing with dangerous animals in the same year as him.  
“Mr. Scamander,” his name was called, and he straightened up, covering the page.  
“Yes, Professor,” he answered.  
“May I see?” Newt looked down and let Dumbledore pick up the page, looking it over. “Thank you, Mr. Scamander. Could I ask you to demonstrate the transfiguration of your goblet?” The class laughed at him as Newt did as he was told.  
If this was the honest world of people, he wasn't sure he wanted to live in it. In a place where you would be judged for what you were and not who you were.  
“Mr. Scamander,” his name was called once again by the Professor as class ended. “I'd like to speak with you.”  
“Yes, Professor,” Newt answered, gathering his books and walking the opposite of everyone, his shoulder being pushed harshly. A few more kids laughed and Newt couldn't possibly find this day to become any worse. He was teased and bullied, and now he was to be in trouble for a measly piece of paper that he hadn't even made.  
“Newt,” Dumbledore began, “what is this paper?” Newt glanced at the Professor's hand, which held up the page in full scale.  
“Nothing, Professor,” he said quietly. “Just a... joke between us students.” Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and dropped the page onto his desk.  
“It would seem it isn't.” Newt shrugged indifferently. “Is there...anything you'd like to tell me? Anything at all?”  
“Um...,” Newt hummed, unsure of whether he should lie or not. In the end, he said nothing.  
“Can I ask something of you?” Dumbledore asked.  
“Yes, what is it?”  
“These students. The ones that are not fond of you. Do you know why?”  
“I assume it's a balance of probability, sir. There are many things they may not like about me, but it will depend on the person.”  
“Well, in general, then.” Dumbledore had taken a seat at his desk and Newt had sat down at a chair across from him.  
“I suppose...they think I'm quite annoying.”  
“Yes, alright.”  
“And a bit...weird. Odd, I guess. And they're very unappealed by those facts.”  
“You're...odd in what way?”  
“I, um... Professor, I... I'm not sure I could tell you.”  
“Newt,” the Professor, “I must tell you now that I am here to listen and to help you.”  
“I hardly think my oddity can be helped, sir.”  
“I am not here to repair you, Mr. Scamander. I am simply here to tell you to embrace.”  
“Embrace what, sir?”  
“Yourself. Who you are, and not what others may think of you.” Newt sighed and looked away. “Could you tell me how you feel about it?” Newt closed his eyes.  
“I know...that it should be incorrect and wrong.”  
“But...”  
“But it doesn't feel quite like that. The... The way I feel would be the same of that of a tainted thought. I...can't allow the way I feel to control me.”  
“You feel it controls you.”  
“It's as if an urge must surface, sir. I would rather it be taken away.” It was silent for a moment.  
“Do you believe you are alone in this?” he asked after a minute.  
“Well, yes, I do, Professor,” Newt answered quietly.  
“If I were to tell you I know someone who is very much like you, would you still believe you are alone?”  
“Like who, for example?”  
“Like myself.” Newt looked up.  
“...You?” Dumbledore nodded. “You... You have that oddity?”  
“I prefer it simply another way to love, Mr. Scamander.” Newt blinked in the gaze of his Professor.  
It was as if hearing this simple point of view had turned his own view upside down.  
“Would it be wrong...to ask when you knew?” Newt asked.  
“I've always known, Newt,” Dumbledore said.”Many years, even before you existed. I felt out of place in the world. And then, one day, I met a man who was just like me. With my oddity.”  
“Who was he?” Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head.  
“I want to tell you something, Newt,” he said, leaning forward a bit.  
“What, Professor?”  
“While magic is very powerful, it is not the most powerful thing in the world. Magic is not our embodiment, but love is the strongest of all. Love helps us through the darkest times and brings us to the brightest days. And if you believe the way you love is incorrect, then perhaps you have just not realised how important it was, is, and will be.”  
As Professor Dumbledore said this, Newt had frozen where he was sitting, taking in all that was said.  
“Professor, I...,” he began. “I can't...quite process all you're saying.”  
“You will, one day. Now, as for you, you have Herbology next.”  
“Yes, Professor, I do.”  
“Be sure to take some plants back to your creatures. I know you care for them very much.”  
“Professor, I don't-”  
“Mr. Scamander, care for a creature is an honourable destiny and calling to life. I suggest you embrace it more.” Newt chuckled to himself, and Dumbledore smiled.  
As Newt made his way to Herbology, he couldn't help but grin at his new outlook on life.  
He was an oddity, he was positive about that. However, in the eyes of himself, he was as normal as Newt Scamander could be.


End file.
